Nightmare at McKinley
by NerdGirlHappy
Summary: When New Direction's stumble across a sleep deprived Rachel, is it all real, or just in her head? Careful Rachel. Freddy's just a blink away. Crossover with Nightmare on Elm St. One-Shot. Slightly AU. Character Death. Non-graphic.


**A/N: Okay. So I don't even know why I wrote this. or even what this is. It's pretty morbid though. Whatever. It's a little AU, because I love Shelby too much not to have her in this, so she's joined Will as Co-director.**

**It's a oneshot guys. I probably won't be continuing, even if I knew how i would go about continuing it. Since therefore I don't know how I'd go about making it a chaptered story.**

**This is weird. I dunno. It's probably not even that good. Whatever. I couldn't be bothered putting it in crossovers, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. Don't own Nightmare on Elm St. **

**Nightmare at McKinley**

The door was open.

Normally when they arrived in the morning, the door was shut, because they'd always beaten Mr Shuester to school in the morning, and Ms Corcoran had yet to get a key.

But today… The door was open.

"Why's the door open?"

They all turned to Finn, sighing as he stared dumbly at the swinging door.

"If we knew that, we wouldn't be staring at it, Finnocence."

Finn glared at Santana, about to retort when a soft singing caught their attention.

"Is that… Is that Rachel?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes, huffing to herself.

"Of course it's Berry. When doesn't Diva Extraordinaire sing?"

Kurt frowned at Mercedes, shaking his head.

"There's something different."

He stepped closer, entering the auditorium. The group followed cautiously, the blackness of the room creeping them out. Shuester joined them, whispering in to Shelby's ear, asking what was going on. She was about to retort when they spotted Rachel.

It wasn't too hard to miss.

She was centre stage. With a single spotlight. A white dress.

Torn and bloody.

She was silent now, but the image of her with her hair matted and her arm clawed, was terrifying.

"Rachel?"

Noah stepped forward cautiously, ducking his head and holding out his hand, waiting for Rachel to take it.

"Jewbro?"

Rachel, who had previously been staring at the back of the hall with unfocused eyes and black rings beneath them.

"Has she been sleeping?"

Some turned to Quinn, who'd turned to whisper to Finn, expecting him to know. He shrugged, nodding towards the stage as Rachel slowly turned her head to look at them, her eyes still not completely there and began to sway slightly. She opened her mouth, a tune escaping. It was eerie, soft and completely creepy.

_One, Two  
Freddy's Coming For You  
Three, Four  
Better Lock Your Door  
Five, Six  
Grab Your Crucifix  
Seven, Eight  
Stay Up Late  
Nine, Ten  
Never Sleep Again_

She continued to sway, her eyes slowly dropping until she stood completely still. They looked to each other, before turning to Shelby.

Lately, Shelby and Rachel had been getting closer. While Quinn and Noah would play with Beth, getting to know their daughter, Shelby would get to know hers. Shelby bit her lip, walking through the group and almost ascending the stair before she stopped suddenly.

Rachel's eyes snapped open, before she fell to the floor with a thud.

"Go away! Leave me alone! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

She screamed, her hands gripping her head and tugging on her hair. She rocked back and forth, mumbling as her eyes flitted back and forth, scanning the room.

Shelby approached cautiously, kneeling down beside her as the group of kids and Shuester followed her up the stairs.

"Rachel? Rachel honey. What's going on?"

Rachel continued to rock, her eyes wide open as she stuttered.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Daddy wasn't supposed to be home. He came back. He wasn't supposed to. Freddy was there. And Daddy tried to help. But now Daddy's gone. Our living room's been painted red. Daddy's gone. Freddy's still here."

Shelby frowned, exchanging a glance with Will. Why was Rachel so… childlike?

"What do you mean honey? What happened? Who's Freddy? Where is he?"

They watched as Rachel stopped rocking , turning her head to stare in to Shelby's eyes. She leaned closer, whispering softly, but they could still hear.

"He's in my head. He killed Daddy. He's in my head."

She drifted off, her head lolling back and she collapsed.

"Rachel!"

She began to convulse, her whole body shaking. They backed away from her, the lights blackening out. They flashed back on, strobe lights surrounding her as she spasm-ed. They disappeared, and her eyes snapped open. A man was standing over her, his face burned and his hand raised, claw like finger's extending out. She screamed, screamed and screamed as his hand came slashing down. She raised her arm, ready to fend him off with her eyes closed tightly, when they snapped open.

She found herself sitting in the Choir Room, the Glee club staring at her as she breathed heavily from her place on the ground. Shelby and Will were kneeling beside her, Emma Pilsbury standing by the piano staring her.

"Rachel? Are you okay?"

She shook as she was helped up, shaking her head as her breathing stayed rapid.

"Will."

Will turned to Emma, about to ask her to wait while he attended to Rachel when he saw Emma with her hand raised, pointing at Rachel's arm and shoulder. He turned, his eyes widening as he finally noticed the blood beginning to seep through the material of her sweater.

Rachel closed her eyes, collapsing to the ground as the blood loss caught up with her.

"Rachel!"

As Rachel slipped from consciousness, she heard her mother screaming her name, her friends crying her name, paramedics begging her name, and a man named Freddy laughing her name.

_One, Two_

_Freddy's Coming For You_

_Three, Four_

_Better Lock Your Door_

_Five, Six_

_Grab Your Crucifix_

_Seven, Eight_

_Stay Up Late_

_Nine, Ten_

_Never Sleep Again_

__**A/N: I really have no idea why I wrote this. Oh well. Here ya go. Some random story I thought up. Whatever. Laters.**


End file.
